Among microelectronic integrated circuits, which are also referred to as chips, there are those which are relevant to safety to an increased extent, for example control ICs for industrial applications or for motor vehicle applications, such as airbag control, ABS control or acceleration control. A sudden and unforeseen failure of such chips can have fatal consequences. Therefore, such chips have to be subject to elevated requirements with regard to a fail-safe nature and reliability.